Romeo & Juliet
by Mi-chan story's
Summary: Encore un cliché, décidément je suis une cliché-addict x3 Enfin bref, pas de nunuche blonde, ni de Ken avec des cheveux en plastiques, juste une tulipe et un bâtonnet de glace à l'eau! 8D J'ai essayé de ne pas les faire trop OOC, après à vous de juger.. Enjoy minna-san! ;3
1. Prologue

Je suis de retour ! (Pour vous jouer un mauv- /sbaf !/) Tehehehe.. ^3^'

Burn : Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de nous faire chier ?

Milly : Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me briser le cœur ?

Burn : Je-quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

Milly : Si ! A chaque fois que je te regarde t'es en train de flâner avec quelqu'un, que ce soit Fuu-chan, cet abruti de Gran ou encore Endou !

Burn : ça c'est surtout parce que tu me regardes sur des fanarts - -'

Milly : Ah ? 'w'

Burn : Non mais je vous jure.. *jette un coup d'œil au one-shot* Mais-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

Greed : On se calme, gamin, laisse-là un peu respirer

Milly : Merci Greed, t'es sympa au fond :D

Greed : T'emballe pas, **gamine**

Milly : Je te rappelle qu'en vrai j'ai 315 ans !

Burn : Et pourquoi t'en paraît que 15 alors ?

Milly : Tout simplement parce qu'on m'a enfermée avec des chaînes et des poids dans un cerceuil pendant 300ans ! 8D Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! Hem! J'ai réduit l'histoire en plein de petits chapitres, exprès pour vous embêter! ;D Non, je rigole. C'est juste parce que je n'ai pas envie de tout conclure en une fois.. Enjoy!

* * *

Suzuno leva la tête de son bureau et observa sa chambre. Vide, comme toujours. Seul descendant de la grande lignée des Fuusuke, il avait appris à rester seul dans sa chambre tous les jours pour apprendre ses leçons, que ce soit de l'économie, de la gestion, de la danse de salon ou de la musique. Les seules visites auxquelles il avait droit étaient celles de ses professeurs ou de ses servants qui lui apportaient des lettres ou des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Il n'était pas vraiment prisonnier car son père faisait ça pour qu'il devienne un jeune homme bien éduqué, mais il était aussi loin d'être libre. Trois sons contre la porte le tirèrent de sa rêverie.

« - Entrez. »

Une jeune servante d'à-peu-près le même âge que lui fit irruption dans la pièce, une lettre à la main. Son visage était caché par un masque qu'elle n'avait jamais ôté depuis le jour ou Suzuno lui avait offert pour cacher les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur le visage. C'est un simple masque banc avec des contours bleu autour des yeux.

« - Bonjour Rhionne, tu voulais me voir ?

- Bonjour Fuusuke-sama

-Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de m'appeler Suzuno ? On est amis, non ?

- B-bien, Suzuno-sama..

- Hmph..

- Votre père vous invite à le rejoindre dans le salon

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour parler du bal de la semaine prochaine

- Ah.. »

Le jeune homme se leva, quelque peu agacé. Ce bal, cela faisait des années qu'il s'y préparait. C'était celui ou il était censé rencontrer et choisir celle qui deviendrais sa femme. Dans la société ou il vivait, c'était comme ça que cela se passait. Aucun sentiment, juste de l'argent et des bonnes manières.

« - Je descends immédiatement

- Bien »


	2. Une prétendante? Pour quoi faire?

Le jeune albinos descendît calmement les escaliers en marbre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Là, assis dans le fauteuil en bout de table, le plus imposant, l'attendait son père.

« - Vous désiriez me parler, père ?

- Oui, assieds-toi »

Suzuno prît place dans un fauteuil et attendît que son père prenne la parole.

« -Dans quelques jours se tiendra le bal qui décidera de ton destin, tu en as conscience n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent serra les poings, bien sûr qu'il savait. Il essaya malgré tout de garder son calme et répondît avec froideur.

« -Bien sûr

-Alors j'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'œil à ces quelques peintures (NDA : les photographies n'existant pas encore, les nobles se faisaient peindre pour garder des souvenirs visuels, ou tout simplement se la jouer xD). Ce sont les prétendantes invitées au bal, toutes sont issues de très bonnes familles et je suis sûr que tu trouveras notr- ton bonheur parmi elles. »

Rhionne entra dans la pièce, l'enveloppe toujours à la main. Elle la tendît à Suzuno qui la remercia en souriant. Ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer fortement le maître de maison. Son fils ne souriait jamais aux prétendantes qu'il lui présentait. Par contre, il devenait aimable dès que la servante se présentait à lui, la couvrant de sourires, de mot amicaux et de regards complices. Il ne la supportait pas.

« - Rhionne, vous pouvez disposez

- Bien monsieur

- Tout est dans cette enveloppe

- J'en prendrais connaissance. Permettez-moi de me retirer.

- A ta guise. »


	3. Un nouvel ami

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres! :D Mais ça reste pas grand-chose non plus - -' Enjoy minna-san! :3

* * *

Quand Suzuno entra dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il fît fût de jeter à la poubelle l'enveloppe. Il se passa alors la main dans les cheveux, plus agacé que jamais. Pourquoi devait-il se marier ? Tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'était être normal. Rien qu'une journée. Ne pas avoir à choisir une femme, apprendre à danser, à parler, et toutes sortes de choses terriblement ennuyeuses. Il en avait marre. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, prît une feuille de papier et commença à dessiner. Une forme ronde. Il dessina des pentagones dessus. Un ballon de foot, il avait vu des enfants de paysans jouer avec un jour. Ce sport le fascinait. Si il pouvait devenir normal, il y jouerais tous les jours. Un impact sourd contre le carreau le sorti de sa rêverie. Il se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

«- Qu'est-ce que- ?»

Assis sur une branche, un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés lui fît signe. Ses cheveux étaient aussi rouges que les flammes de la cheminée, en hiver, et ses yeux ressemblaient à des pépites d'or scintillantes comme le soleil. L'albinos ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir la fenêtre, curieux de savoir qui il était, et inquiet, car sa chambre se situait au troisième étage. L'inconnu lui adressa un grand sourire.

«- Yo !

- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu sur cette branche ? C'est dangereux tu-»

Il leva le plat de la main devant lui en rigolant.

«- Holà, holà, stop. On se calme. Mon nom est Nagumo Haruya ! Et toi ?»

Pris de cours, le jeune héritier rougis et hésita, avant de murmurer :

«- Je.. je m'appelle Suzuno Fuusuke.. enchanté..

-Pas besoin de formules de politesse, Fuusuke, j'en ai pas besoin»

Il lui sourit à nouveau. Suzuno, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. C'était bien la première personne qui l'appelait par son prénom depuis des années. Il le traitait comme une personne normale ! Un sourire de bonheur se forma sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur sa main. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était une larme.

«- Hé ! Tu pleures ? ça va pas ?!

- C'est rien »

Suzuno essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et fît le plus beau des sourires à son nouvel ami. Celui-ci rougis et détourna le regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à un sourire aussi resplendissant de la part de l'autre adolescent.

«- Mais j'y pense.. pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

- Bah, j'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuies ici tout seul alors..

- Attends.. Tu m'espionnes ?»

L'adolescent aux cheveux écarlates explosa de rire. Suzuno grimaça, pensant que c'était de lui qu'il se moquait. Il lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras. D'abord il toquait à sa fenêtre pour le saluer, et maintenant il se moquait de lui ? Il n'arrivait décidément pas à cerner ce garçon. Haruya essuya une larme de rire, sauta à l'intérieur de la chambre et saisi la main de Suzuno. Celui-ci rougit au contact soudain et regarda l'autre droit dans les yeux.

«- Désolé, mais t'es vraiment trop drôle à toujours t'inquiéter de tout ! On va faire un tour ?

- P-pardon ? Un « tour » ?

-Ouaip' ! T'as l'air d'étouffer ici, alors je t'emmène avec moi !

-Comment ça ?»

Sans répondre, il le tira par la main et l'emmena vers la fenêtre. Il se stoppa net devant le rebord et se retourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un regard confus. Il voulait partir ou.. ?

«- J'allais oublier un truc ! T'as de quoi te changer ?

- Me changer.. ? Pourquoi ?»

Nagumo jaugea Suzuno de la tête au pied. Il risquait fort de se faire remarquer là ou ils allaient, vu la tenue noble qu'il portait.

«- Je ne peux pas t'emmener habillé comme ça, trouves-toi des habits normaux.

- Je n'en ai pas.. Hum.. Je sais !»

Suzuno avisa une cloche accrochée au mur de sa chambre et alla la faire sonner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rhionne fît irruption dans la pièce.

«- Vous m'avez deman- IIH ! Qui-qui-qui êtes vous ?!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rhionne, c'est.. un ami

- Et par ou votre "ami" est-il entré ?

- Par la fenêtre..

- Hem, je vois.. Vous vouliez.. ?

- Des habits "normaux", tu crois que tu pourrais me faire ça ?»

Le visage, ou du moins le masque de la soubrette sembla s'illuminer un instant, et elle courût chercher quelque chose hors de la chambre. Quand elle revînt, elle présenta un petit tas de vêtements bien pliés à son maître. Celui-ci la remercia et déplia ses vêtements pour les observer. Le haut était un pull à capuche violet clair, et le bas était un simple pantalon noir, souple et élégant.

« - J'ai toujours pensé que Monsieur aspirerait un jour à se promener de façon normale, j'ai donc cousu ces vêtements à l'avance.

- Merci Rhionne, je vais les essayer tout de suite ! »

L'adolescent rentra dans la pièce d'à côté et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Quand on le regardait, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant normal. Il se tourna et se retourna devant son mirroir, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Haruya siffla derrière lui, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« - Ça ne me va pas ? J'ai l'impression que-

-Arrêtes de chipoter, ça te va bien ! On peux y aller ? »

Il lui décocha un grand sourire au passage et s'approcha de lui.

« -Ok, Rhionne, je m'absente un moment, pourrais-tu faire en sorte que personne ne remarque rien ? «

Il n'y avait pas grande chance que son père s'inquiète pour lui, mais on ne savait jamais.

« - Personne ne se rendra compte de rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Haruya se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fût rejoint par Suzuno, qui lui attrapa la main. Ils se sourirent et se mirent debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« - Prêt pour partir à l'aventure ? »

Fuusuke resserra doucement son emprise sur la main de Nagumo et regarda dehors.

« - Allons-y. »

* * *

Suite aux questions reçues dans **une** review *foreveralone* voici les réponses :D (Burn: T'es logique, toi..) Oh ça va hein :B

Donc, pour Droll, je viens de me rendre compte que.. je me suis trompée xD En effet, c'est une erreur de ma part x) J'ai confondu Rhionne et Droll, qui portent tous les deux des masques - -' Enfin bref, j'ai corrigé l'erreur ^ ^ (même si je dois vouer que je préfère nettement le prénom Droll x3)

Et pour la fameuse question: "Fuusuke-kun sait-it qu'il est gay ou pas?" Eh bien non, il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte :3 Comme il a passé toute son enfance enfermé, il n'a jamais rencontré de garçons et ne sais même pas que c'est possible :P A mon avis, une certaine tulipe se pourrais bien de lui faire prendre conscience de tout ça ~ shihihii 3


	4. Doki doki

Le ciel était bleu et une douce brise faisait danser le blé dans les champs. (cliché ? Maiiiis noooon..) Nagumo regardait Suzuno, dont le visage rayonnait de bonheur. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête et rencontra le sourire moqueur d'Haruya.

- Quoi ?

- T'es marrant à sourire comme ça

L'albinos rougît et détourna le regard en boudant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Hm ? Ah, je pensais te faire visiter un peu, et puis t'amener chez moi..

- Chez toi ?

- Oui, tu sais, une maison.. avec des gens.. toi comprendre moi ?

- Hmpf !

Le roux ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'adorable moue qu'affichait Suzuno. Il lui prit la main, gagnant un regard curieux de l'autre. Il lui sourit.

- On y va ?

- Mouais..

Alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en route, un ballon rond tomba aux pieds de Gazel. Un garçon qui ressemblait étonnamment à Suzuno, mais avec une cicatrice sur la joue, s'approcha du duo.

- Burn ! Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Heat. Mais je suis content de te voir !

Ils se sourirent et Suzuno lâcha la main du roux, l'air agacé. Il n'aimait pas ce « Heat », mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi, et cela l'agaçait encore plus. Et il avait terriblement mal à la poitrine. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et tritura nerveusement une de ses mèches argentées.

- C'est qui ?

L'adolescent sortît de ses pensées et regarda la doigt que l'autre avait pointé vers lui. Il lui lança un regard glacial en croisant les bras.

- Heat, je te présente.. Gazel, c'est.. euh.. un ami

G..Gazel ? Il se tourna vers le roux qui le regarda d'un air désolé. Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux que personne ne sache qu'il était l'héritier de la famille la plus riche de la région et ce pseudo n'était pas si mal que ça.. Mais pourquoi « Burn » ? C'était un surnom donné par l'autre ? Cela termina de l'agacer, et il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux.

- Gazel ? Enchanté ! Moi c'est Heat !

L'albinos regarda le sourire scintillant de « Heat », puis la main qu'il lui tendait. Il décida de la serrer, même si cet individu ne lui plaisait pas.

- De même.

Heat se retourna vers Burn.

- Vous alliez où comme ça ?

- A la maison

- Ah.. Tu ne crois pas que Hito-nee risque de te passer un savon si tu ramènes un.. ami ?

Haruya tira la langue.

- On s'en fout, je fais ce que je veux.

Heat laissa échapper un gloussement et se mît à dribbler avec son ballon.

- Je vous laisse, les_ tourtereaux~_

- Toi.. !

Le duo regarda Heat s'éloigner, puis ils se regardèrent et rougirent furieusement. Le roux se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis tendît sa main à Gazel.

- Bon.. On y va ?

- Mouais..


End file.
